


Watch The Fangs

by EllanaSan



Series: Hayffie Aus [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, chapters may be added, old fic I'm reposting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: Haymitch felt it as soon as he entered the dim-lighted club.Powerful.Young.Untamed.Original prompt was for hayffie AU with vampires.





	1. Vampires Don't Live In Crypts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this particular serie of prompts here because I have a third prompt coming and it's easier to keep track this way.  
> It's not really a chaptered story, more of a succession of one shots in the same universe.

Haymitch felt it as soon as he entered the dim-lighted club.

_Powerful._

_Young._

_Untamed._

He exchanged a glance with Chaff and they both winced at the same time.

“Another one?” his friend sighed. “You know we can always turn back, right? We’re not Snow’s _fucking_ cleaning crew.”

They _could_ have turned back, nothing forced them to seek the new one and take them in. But when the news would flash with a series of brutal murders in the next days, they would feel guilty about not helping. New vampires were always hard to control. New vampires without their sire to guide them were _savage_.

“I just wanted a _bloody_ drink.” he grumbled.

It had barely been a month since they had picked up Peeta, Snow’s latest victim to date. The older vampire was out of control, turning people for his own enjoyment – or maybe he was still scheming taking over the world, he kept some of his pets after all, Haymitch and Chaff had just been lucking enough to escape him – being less and less discrete, apparently finding it fun to let new vampires loose on the world to fend for themselves. There had been talks of stopping him, of putting him out of his misery, but Snow was centuries old, like _six or seven_ hundred years old. And the older a vampire, the more powerful he was. Mags was probably the one who came closer in age and she was too frail now, had spent too long locked in a crypt – thanks to Snow – and was still recovering. Haymitch and his one hundred and one years didn’t even come close.

“Pun intended?” Chaff chuckled.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. “We split.”

That was their usual method.

Haymitch went straight to the bar, not willing to start the _chasing/explaining_ part without having a drink first. The club was packed and he had to sneak past young people dancing close together. It made his mouth water. So much energy, so many hearts _pounding_ … He was thirsty – and not for whiskey – but he ignored it, practiced by now at pushing it _down_ – he never fed from humans, they had a deal with the blood bank and they also had acres of woods stocked with game. For a new one though, the place must have been pure _torture_.

He didn’t know how long they had been there but he was impressed they hadn’t started a bloodbath yet.

His eyes fell on her because she was beautiful.

They remained there because there was perspiration on her brow and because he could _feel_ her from where he was standing. _Strong_. He could see what had attracted Snow.

He dropped on the stool next to her without asking and turned toward her. She ignored him, staring at the empty glass trapped in her hands, she was holding it so tight it was a miracle it hadn’t shattered yet.

“Two whiskey.” he asked the bartender.

She looked up, a little confused, and then pursed her lips in obvious annoyance. “I am not interested.”

Her voice was high-pitched, she had a posh accent. And blue eyes. Very, _very_ blue eyes.

Chaff had a theory that vampires were always drawn to beautiful people – that was what the legends said anyway. Haymitch always scoffed at that and answered that no one would have accused _Chaff_ of being beautiful. Beauty was often in the eye of the beholder though and the woman who had turned Chaff had found him beautiful despite the missing hand.

In this case though, there was no debate.

Her honey blond hair fell on natural curls on her shoulders, barely hiding the bite on her neck. Her fingers were shaking.

“In whiskey?” he joked. “What’s your poison then? Vodka? Tequila? _Blood_?” Her eyes widened, the spark of terror so clear that it was obvious what she would do and Haymitch made a face. “Please, don’t.”

She ran anyway.

She bolted from the stool and ran. Haymitch gave chase, a growl escaping his chest, ignoring the stares. People would forget soon enough and go back to their business. People _always_ forgot and went back to their business.

The crowd slowed him down and she was fast. Besides, she clearly knew her way around. He caught up with her at the emergency exit door, barely managing not to get knocked out by the metal door – _that,_ Chaff would never have let him live down.

She was wearing heels and a tight dress, on flat ground she was no match for him. He didn’t bother running anymore. All the more so when she found herself faced with a dead end in the back alley. She turned around, her back to the wall, the only way out blocked by his body and she snarled, her upper lip lifting to reveal impressive fangs.

The hiss that escaped her throat seemed to startle her and she stepped back abruptly, her hand going to her mouth, her eyes growing bright with frightened tears.

Haymitch lifted his hands in front of him and stayed where he was, not wanting to frighten her any further. It was obvious she was in a state of panic.

“Okay, sweetheart. Tip number one, we’re predators. If you run, I’ll chase. Instinct and all that jazz.” he told her. “The more you act like a prey, the stronger the feeling is.”

“Please, don’t hurt me.” she whispered.

“I won’t.” he promised. “I want to help.”

“You are like… _them_.” she spat. “They… They did something to me.”

“Drank your blood.” he surmised. “And then made you drink theirs. Who was it? Whose blood did you drink? I need a name.”

Because the oldest the vampire, the strongest the newbie. And _she_ reeked of strength. It was hard to say if it was her natural self or if that came from someone else.

She shook her head. “There were several of them. I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“Yeah, you do.” he snorted. “Blood drinking, fangs in your mouth… Come on, sweetheart, do the math.”

“Vampires don’t exist.” she immediately retorted.

“And yet here we are.” he shrugged. “I’m going to come closer now. Don’t run again. You make me want to hunt.” He was half-prepared for her to dash but she stayed where she was. It was only when he was close enough to touch that he realized why. He brushed his fingers against the bite mark and she shivered. His grey eyes darted to hers, not surprised to see her fangs were out, ready to tear him in half if he turned out to be a threat. There were other bites, one in the crook of her elbow and another one on her other wrist. “The vampires. Describe them for me.”

He kept his voice calm and soothing, almost hypnotic. It was a skill honed with time. It was supposed to relax human preys. Vampires were like some exotic snakes, they lulled their prey into a false sense of security and then they _struck_. Haymitch had long ago learned to use that skill to be heard and listened to by humans and vampires alike. It didn’t always worked. It certainly never worked on _Katniss_ – then again the kid was a pain.

“Two women and two men.” she hummed, her body suddenly losing its tension. “Two of them were blond, I think they were related. The other woman had huge fangs. They had ridiculous names…”

“Enobaria, Brutus, Gloss and Cashmere.” he surmised. Snow’s minions. Of course.

“Are they friends of yours?” she asked, tensing again. “Please, don’t kill me. _Please_. I don’t want to die. I don’t…”

“You’re not dying anytime soon, Princess.” he chuckled. “And they’re not friends of mine, no.”

“What did they do to me?” she breathed out.

He reached out for the bite mark again and she didn’t recoil this time.

“ _That_ ’s the question.” he muttered to himself. “They _all_ give you some blood?”

“I don’t remember very well.” she admitted, hugging herself. “One of them said I would last longer if they made me drink. I… I escaped. They didn’t tie me up or anything and they slept like the dead during the day so I… I just crawled out of there.”

Haymitch lifted his eyebrows, impressed. Not everyone could escape the Careers. Except…

“You got out in daylight.” he winced.

“Yes.” she nodded, apparently relieved to share her tale. “I was so tired… It was so hot… I felt like I was burning on my way back home. I was all… _sunburned_. But then it disappeared. It… _healed_. And I am _so_ thirsty but no matter how much water I drink I am still parched and it has been two days now and it is not going away and my head _buzzes_ and I can _feel_ you are not… You are… And these things keep growing and I don’t understand _any of it_.”

“ _Fucking_ great.” he sighed. “You didn’t completely turn yet.”

That explained how she had managed to get out in sunlight and why she hadn’t been lost to blood lust in that club. She was only halfway there.

“What does it mean?” she frowned.

“It means those idiots started feeding you vampire blood and didn’t _finish_ so now you’re trapped halfway.” he explained and before she could get her hopes up, he shrugged. “And that’s _not_ good, sweetheart. Either you turn completely or you die. There’s no in-between here. Although it’s your choice, I guess. Immortality isn’t for everyone. You lose everyone you care for. You become… something _not pretty_. Wouldn’t have chosen it given the choice.”

But Snow _hadn’t_ left him a choice.

“I don’t want to die.” she said immediately.

“You’re _very_ sure about this?” he asked. He wasn’t trying to be cruel. He was trying to be _kind_.

“I really, _really_ don’t want to die.” she repeated.

He let out a deep sigh, studying her. Could she handle it? _She escaped vampires,_ she _could_ handle it. She was a survivor, it was obvious. And so _strong_. It _pulsed_ from her. None of the Careers were as old as he was, if _he_ turned her… She would be a strong one. It wasn’t always a good thing either.

But her blue eyes were pleading and she was _beautiful_. Maybe vampires _were_ attracted to beauty. Like a moth to a flame.

“Fine.” he granted. “ _Fine_.” He eyed her neck, a little wary. “I need to drink from you.”

She stepped back and then forward again. “Will it hurt?”

“No.” he said. “Just relax.”

It had been a while since he had done that: feed from a human. The self-loathing and disgust rose in his throat but he swallowed it back down. That was behind him. He wouldn’t hurt her. He would _help_ her.

Feeding from a human was painful when you weren’t careful, when you didn’t _care_ not to make it painful.

He brushed his fingers against her cheek, let them trail down her throat, and stepped even closer, pressing his lips against hers.

“Trust me.” he requested.

“I trust you.” she breathed out.

She wasn’t lying. He kissed her until she relaxed and responded to his mouth. He might have gotten a little lost in it because then it turned messy and brutal and suddenly he had her pinned to the wall and he wasn’t sure what it had been about in the first place: blood or sex. Her breathing was quick, he could feel her heartbeat picking up impossibly fast, his mouth roamed along her jaw, nipping and kissing in turn, and then down her neck until he found the old bite. He licked the battered patch of skin and she moaned. It spur him on. He started by kissing and nipping and when she buried her fingers in his hair, he bit.

She gasped when he started sucking but it wasn’t a gasp of pain. The act was almost erotic. She tasted sweet. _So_ sweet. He had to _fight_ to keep a clear head, to remind himself he didn’t want to drink _too much_. He could taste the other vampires’ tinge in her blood and if he had  been able to, he would have sucked everything away, left her clean for _his_ blood, completely claim her as _his_.

Eventually, he tore his fangs away from her skin and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, panting a little. She was languid in his arms, dizzy probably. He kissed the four punctured marks on her neck, licked until blood wasn’t dripping anymore and then he cupped her head.

“Your turn.” he whispered, pressing her wrist against her lips.

Classic way would have been to cut his vein open and let blood drop in her mouth but she was already halfway there and she already have fangs so… She didn’t need to be guided, _the thirst_ told her was to do, instinct took over. She bit – harder than he had and he groaned in pain – and sucked. After a couple of minutes, she was stronger and she gripped his forearm to keep him in place. He petted her hair.

They would have to do it a few more times, he figured, but not many. She was already craving blood. All she would need was a few feeding from him.

He felt his friend’s presence but she was too busy feeding to notice.

“That’s new.” Chaff commented.

She startled badly and snarled again, fangs out, chin covered in blood… Not a pretty sight.

“Tips number two.” Haymitch snorted, brushing his thumb against her face to wipe the surplus of blood. “Don’t pick fights with vampires you have no chances to beat.” She didn’t relax, she huddled against his side, instinctively seeking protection from him. She would learn to control the bestial part of her with time. They all did. “He’s friendly, sweetheart.”

“Not a threat.” Chaff confirmed, playfully wriggling his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t mind being _very_ friendly if you catch my drift. Buy you a drink maybe…” 

“ _Mine_.” Haymitch growled at once, the snarl in his voice hard and dangerous.

Maybe _he_ needed to control the bestial part of him.

“Okay.” Chaff humored him. “She looks like she could use a shower, some real food and a nap. And you are high on blood. Why don’t we all go home? I’m Chaff, by the way.”

“Effie.” she offered, wincing when one of her fangs caught her bottom lip. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

“They’ll retract once you don’t feel threatened anymore.” he promised. “You’ll get the hang of it. Learn to control it.” He paused for a moment and realized they had never exchanged names. “Haymitch.”

She flashed him a small tentative smile. “Nice to meet you, Haymitch.”

Chaff’s laugh boomed out. “That’s _rich_. You feed on the girl, you get her to feed from you and you didn’t even know _her_ _name_? Smooth, buddy. Very smooth.”

“You’re not funny.” he grumbled, nudging the woman in the direction of their car.

He caught Chaff up on the way there and his amusement died down. If the Careers were messing up that bad, something was brewing. There were rumors of another powerful vampire working in the shadows. Coin, they called her. Maybe Snow felt threatened, maybe things would change… Mostly, Haymitch didn’t like the idea of a war on his territory.

“Where are we going?” Effie asked once they had reached the car. She looked uncertain and slightly frightened again but she also looked unwilling to part from his side.

“I’ve got a place.” he explain. “A safe place for people like us. A gated community. There are empty houses, we can get one for you while you adjust. Then you can decide if you want to stay or go.”

“A gated community?” she frowned.

“What did you think?” Chaff teased. “That vampires lived in crypts? Too middle-age for us. We’ve got _kids_ out there. They’d die without TV.”

She looked embarrassed and it made him smirk. She climbed on the back seat and, after a second of hesitation he got in with her. Chaff lifted an eyebrow but sat behind the wheel without protest. He needed to be close. It was probably a side-effect of the siring. He wouldn’t know, he had never done it before. He felt responsible for her, he felt like he needed to _protect_ her, keep her _safe_. And she was nervous, he could see it, which in turn made him feel aggressive. She relaxed after a few minutes of driving and crept closer to him though. She seemed to crave the closeness as much as he did.

He searched his friend’s eyes in the rear-view mirror, not sure he hadn’t made a huge mistake.

“It’s normal.” Chaff answered without him having to ask. “Remember how it was when you turned.”

It had happened too long ago for him to have clear memories. And he hated Snow so much now it was difficult to imagine he had craved his proximity as much.

“I hate to be rude…” Effie said after clearing her throat, searching his eyes. “But I am _thirsty_.”

His wrist was already healing but it was still tender, he bare his throat to her instead. She didn’t need to be told twice, she latched at it, her fangs sinking deep. He cradled the back of her head in his hand, surprised to find the whole thing aroused him. She was purring in contentment against his neck.

He let her drink her full.

She fell asleep once she was done, curled up on the seat, her head in his lap.

“You’re sure it was the right choice?” Chaff asked. “This life’s not made for everyone. Think she can handle it?”

He looked down at her relaxed face, trusting in her sleep, and he smirked.

Was it the right choice? He didn’t know.

Was this life made for her? He didn’t know.

Could she handle it? He had no doubt she could.

More than that, he had no doubt she would find a way to put _his_ life upside down.

He wasn’t as upset by that as he should have been.

It was good to shake a century old routine now and then.

She would make things interesting.


	2. Beware Of The Vampire's Fangs

Haymitch groaned when he felt the pinching on his neck. He didn’t even open his eyes, his inner clock told him dusk was still far away and he intended on getting as much rest a he could – the last week hadn’t exactly been smooth sailing.

“There’s blood in the fridge.” he mumbled.  It didn’t stop her from sucking his blood with a purring sound that would have soothed any other prey. The thing was, he wasn’t a prey. And she should have been able to control herself by now. “Seriously, sweetheart. You need to stop sneaking into my bed.”

“Men usually don’t complain about that.” she hummed, licking the abused patch of skin next to his carotid. His throat was black and blue from all her munching on it, so were his wrists and the crooks of his elbows.

“I’m not a man, I’m a vampire.” he snorted, cradling the back of her head in his hand, guiding her back to his neck. She didn’t need much more encouragement to start feeding again. It sent a thrill through his body. She wasn’t skilled at it yet. She let her thirst rule her head and she wasn’t careful enough with her fangs. “Last time, Effie. I mean it.”

It had been a week since he and Chaff had found her in that bar and he was a hundred percent sure she had completely turned now. She was strong, as he had predicted. Her natural temperament added to the fact _he_ had sired her… He could feel it, feel _her,_ like a buzz under his skin. He wasn’t sure how much was due to how powerful she was and how much was due to his turning her.

The codependency was scary.

Really, _really_ scary.

The gated community he had gathered rogue vampires in was a nice place but, aside for an occasional drink with Chaff or some pep talks for the newest additions, he tended to stick to his house. He was a lone wolf. He had lost - and killed - too many people. Getting attached to people…

Immortality _sucked_ in that regard.

But _Effie_ now… The moment he had chosen to help her, to _turn_ her, he had created a bond between them. A bond that he was having trouble controlling. He had spent centuries getting his bestial side under lock and key and now… His self-control was in shambles. He perceived everything and everyone as a threat to her - even his friends - and he could become aggressive when people came near her. He needed to have her close by, to make sure she was _safe_. And the way she was behaving wasn’t helping matters. She automatically looked to him for protection and instructions - when she wasn’t ranting about how _improper_ and _disgusting_ vampire’s etiquette was.

She was driving him _crazy_.

And yet he couldn't find the will to tell her to get herself a place of her own - the one next to Peeta’s was empty and then _maybe_ she would stop berating him about the state of his house. He had carried her home the first night they had met, offering his guest room and there she had stayed.

Chaff said it would eventually pass but the truth of the matter was that Chaff didn’t know more than Haymitch did. It had been _so long_ since any of them had been turned…

She let out an annoyed growl, clearly not liking being told off. She didn’t respond well to being given orders, he had noticed. She liked to _give_ them better.

He snarled in rebuke, a low warning that any creature knew better than to defy. The sight of his bare fangs didn’t seem to disturb her though.

“You’re a pain in the ass.” he grumbled. “You can’t keep feeding on me.”

“Why not?” she pouted, licking the abused flesh once more before curling up next to him, cushioning her head on his chest. “I know you like it too.”

_Did_ he like it? He wanted to say no but… The truth was… It was _hot_. The act was intimate. More intimate than sex on a lot of levels.

“Because I say so.” he scoffed. He didn’t know what happened to vampires who fed only on their sire but it couldn’t be good - for them _or_ the sire. He needed to drink twice as much to compensate afterwards as it was. “Use the blood in the fridge.”

“It’s stale.” she complained “You taste better.”

“Get use to it.” he spat. He hesitated and then sighed. “I’ll ask Katniss to take you to the woods tonight. Animal blood isn’t my thing but some like it better than the blood bags. Plus, you might like to hunt.”

She was getting restless like new vampires always were and he didn't want any incident. The fact that she didn't want to feed from blood bags wasn’t good news. It wouldn't be long before the thirst took over and she went after humans. He would rather avoid that given a choice.

She scrunched her face, clearly not keen on _hunting_.

“Can’t _you_ take me?” she asked.

Again, he hesitated.

He tangled his fingers in her hair to soften the blow.  “We need the space. You go your way, I go mine. I’m gonna head into town with Chaff. Need to get blood supplies anyway.”

“I will go with you.” she immediately argued.

“No.” he refused. He _so_ wasn’t risking taking her to a place packed with humans. “I’ve got people to see. You’re not welcomed. Isn’t it _rude_ to impose or some _shit_?”

She kept lecturing him about manners, she might as well apply the rules to herself.

He hadn’t been expecting the sudden bout of violence. In a flash, she was straddling his thighs, fangs out, and that mad twinkle in her eyes all young vampires had. “Are you seeing another woman?”

He flipped them over and trapped her under him, her wrists blocked high over her head. “The _fuck_?” he growled. “You _don’t_ jump on me, sweetheart. I’m at the top of the food chain, you're…” _gutsy, sexy as hell, delicious in a way that makes my dead heart ache “_...expendable.”

She didn’t look very impressed.

“If there _is_ another woman, I will rip her heart of.” she hissed, straining her neck to capture his mouth. He let her.  That kiss was vicious and he tasted blood. _“Mine.”_

_“Yours.”_ The word slipped past his lips without his consent. It might have been the bond or maybe she had been trying to hypnotize him - not that it should have worked - either way, he would have been ready to bet his life on that oath. 

She purred in contentment.

He bit down on her shoulder in rebuke, making sure his fangs wouldn't dig too deep but that it would still get the point across.

“You need to control that.” he chided her. “It ain’t healthy.”

“Since when are you the paragon of a healthy way of life?” she snorted.

“Sassy.” he accused.

She strained her neck as if to steal another kiss but he avoided it.

“You are no fun during the day, Haymitch.” she pouted.

“That’s ‘cause I need my by beauty sleep.” he snorted. “And so do you.”

“Fine.” she surrendered only to flash him a provocative  grin. “Are you going to finish your night - so to speak - on me? Because I have no objections to that but…”

“Cheeky girl.” he chuckled, releasing her wrists and rolling to the side. He waited for her to go back to her own room - or to whatever it was she did while he was asleep, since she still had troubles adjusting to the nightlife thing - but she settled back against his side as if it was a normal occurrence. “That’s how it is then?”

“Yes.” she declared - and that was the end of it.

It was easier to give in than argue so he let her do as she pleased, wondering how they would ever figure out what came from the bond they now shared and what came from _them_.

He managed to get back to sleep for a while, he wasn’t sure if _she_ did but being close to him was enough to make her content, it seemed. She wasn’t happy however when he insisted on following on what he had decided once the sun had set.

Katniss wasn’t happy either with the task but she accepted anyway.

Effie now…

He could have done without being pushed against the side of the car and possessively kissed in front of Chaff and the girl – as a reminder, he supposed, of who he belonged to.

Driving away from the gate community was physically painful. He knew it was only for the night, that she would be safe and sound, that there was no reason to be so distressed… But it _was_ painful. It made his skin crawl with anguish and dread because she was _his_ to protect and…

“Breathe.” Chaff advised. “It’s a good idea to put some distance.”

“I know.” he snarled. It was the exact reason he was doing it. Because they weren’t animals and they needed to learn to control those instincts. He hadn’t spent centuries curbing them only to go back to square one.

Knowing that didn’t make it any easier.

They got the blood from their contact at the hospital, stopped to get a drink, tried to get a sense of where Snow’s minions were hanging out – because Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria and Brutus were becoming a problem and Haymitch would be damned if he was going to accept another mess like Effie in his backyard – and more generally wasted time until the sky started getting pink.

The whole night was torture.

He missed her.

Every second, he missed her.

It was even more painful than getting sober from the thrill of chasing human preys. It was… _hell_.

He ducked inside his house without even a goodbye for Chaff, heading straight to the kitchen because that was where his senses were telling her she was. She looked up when he entered, looking just as miserable as he felt, a glass of dark blood between her hands.

She bolted from the chair and they met halfway, in a searing kiss that was brutal and out of control. She hopped and locked her legs around his waist... He would have taken her right there if he hadn’t been so sure that it was the brightest room in the house even with the curtains closed – he wasn’t risking burns while he was doing _that_ – so he carried her to the living-room. They tumbled on the rug in front of the fireplace and let the clothes fly around.

He couldn’t stop himself.

He couldn’t control it.

He just wanted to _feel_ her, to make sure she was _there_. Alive – in a matter of speaking.

There was no built-up. It was bestial, the way they came together. By the time they collapsed in bliss, his back was scratched so badly it stung from the thin sheet of sweat plastered to his skin.

“We’re in deep _shit_.” he declared as she snuggled against his side. “It’s not supposed to be like _this_.”

He had certainly _never_ felt the need to tumble in bed with Snow.

That thought alone was enough to make him gag.

“Is it so bad?” she whispered, nuzzling his neck with a content purr.

He turned his head away from her, his jaw clenched. “I don’t wanna take advantage of you, sweetheart. It ain’t… It ain’t _me_.”

Vampires seduced. It was a thing. Some abused it, some didn’t.

“You are _not_.” she frowned, nipping at his neck in rebuke. “I am in full possessions of my wits, Haymitch.”

“Are you?” he scoffed. “I’m not sure you would even know if you weren’t.”

“Haymitch.” she insisted and he sighed but looked at her. She trailed her fingers down his cheek. “I won’t pretend I am not scared to death or that any of this is easy… But _this_ , what is happening between you and me, it is the least scary of all.”

He searched her eyes for the lie but found none so he gave her a brief nod. “How did you like hunting?”

She made a face and settled back against him with a huff. “ _That_ is an activity I shall _never_ partake in again. It was _messy_. I have reconciled myself to the idea of blood bags. Warmed up and with some spices and a healthy dose of red wine, it is not that terrible.”

He almost burst out laughing but managed to hold it in. The fact that hunting disgusted her was probably a good thing. It meant there were less chances she would be tempted to go after humans.

And that was for the best because…

He had a feeling they were in this for the long haul – and long, in immortals’ terms, usually meant _eternity_. 


	3. The Village's King

Being a vampire came with enhanced hearing and, for the first time in more than a century, it was something Chaff could have really, _really_ done without.

“They’re at it again?” he sighed, leaning against the frame of his front door, stealing a cigarette from the packet Johanna was holding.

Why Johanna felt the need to come litter _his_ front yard with her cigarettes was anyone’s guess. He had stopped expecting serious answers to his questions three decades ago. The girl was caustic on her best days and aggressive on her worst ones. She was one of those he and Haymitch kept a close eye on because it was too easy for them to slip and stop hunting animals to go after humans. It was a nice place they had found in that gated community, he and Haymitch would have both liked to keep it as long as possible.

“Do they ever stop?” she scowled, tossing the butt of her cigarette and crushing it under her boot, flashing her fangs. “You’ve got to talk to Haymitch, Chaff.”

“Me?” he scoffed. “Why _me_?”

“’Cause you’re the oldest.” she said very seriously and he became aware that they were being watched. The night was young still but already _alive_. He throbbed with the thrill of it, the urge to seize it, hunt something nice, a deer or a wild cat, sink his fangs into warm flesh…

“Mags’ the oldest.” he argued. Mags was almost as old as Snow himself but she was weak, thanks to their rival vampire’s ploys, and completely dependent on Finnick. She was no vampire queen and while he and his one hundred and twenty-five years came after her in age… He was no vampire king either. He wasn’t the one managing this hive. He wasn’t the one keeping the youngsters under control through sheer charisma.

“It can’t go on.” Jo hissed. “We all agree.”

“Oh, you _all_ agree, do you?” he scowled. “Then why don’t you _all_ get your asses over there and tell him yourself?”

Johanna rolled her eyes. “We can’t challenge him.”

“But _I_ can?” he snorted.

“You’re the oldest.” she repeated as if it meant _shit_.

They might not have been running this gate community like an official hive – they were certainly not running it like Snow ruled his little kingdom of slaves – but there were still protocols to follow. It was ingrained in their nature. Vampires lived in hives and hives rallied around _a leader_. Mags might have been that in the beginning, after they had all fled Snow’s tyranny, but that had been before they had starting taking in rogues and loners abandoned by their sires, it had been before Mags had spent years locked away in a crypt because Snow had hoped losing their leader would weaken them… Losing Mags hadn’t weaken them. Because they _still_ had had a leader. 

And it certainly wasn’t him even if he was the oldest there.

“Give me a _fucking_ break.” he snapped. “Didn’t even drink any blood yet.”

And he would need coffee in it. A lot, _lot_ of coffee.

“I’ll get you blood.” she growled. “I’ll get you a _fucking_ bag of O neg and some whiskey to top it but, for _fuck’s_ sake, go and talk some sense into him.”

He rubbed his face.

Youngsters didn’t challenge a master vampire, not if they valued their hide.

He was no youngster and, by right, he might have been considered a master too. He was a century old after all. But he had _always_ been aware Haymitch was more powerful than he was. Instinct was hard to suppress for them and his instinct had a very strong _submit or flight_ response to Haymitch. Fight wasn’t an option because he knew he would lose. Haymitch was aware of that, it would have been hard for him _not_ to be. He had been sired by Snow himself and Snow was as old and powerful as they came. His own sire had been a minor vampire, not enough power to pass along.

They had long ago agreed not to let that influence their friendship. Haymitch liked to pretend everyone was equal in their little community. He liked to pretend he wasn’t their king. 

Everyone humored him but everyone also knew better.

Even Katniss and Johanna.

“What do you want me to do here?” he scowled, flicking ashes off his cigarette with annoyance. “It’s only been a couple of weeks…”

“It’s been _three_ weeks.” Jo cut him off. “She can live on her own now. If he can’t control her, then she needs to go. They’re bothering everyone. When they’re not screaming at each other, they’re fucking loud enough to wake half the Village. Day and night. We’re not animals. The way he’s behaving… He’s never been like this. You can’t tell me you don’t see it? She’s done _something_ to him.”

He actually chuckled at that but there was no amusement behind it. “She’s done some things to him _alright_ … You’re sure _that’_ s not what’s bothering you?”

Johanna sneered. “ _Please_.”

But her shifting eyes said it all. She had been sporting a crush for Haymitch ever since they had found her in New Orleans that summer thirty years earlier but he had never wanted to do anything with her. Aside from the occasional lay, Haymitch had never wanted to do anything with any woman that Chaff could tell.

It was the first time Chaff had seen him taking any interest in a woman like that.

And despite the incessant arguing, his friend was happy. Sure, the shouting and the never-ending sex noises soundtrack were becoming old… But Haymitch was _happy_.

“You’re so eager to kick her out, why don’t you try challenging her?” he mocked.

“Like I couldn’t flatten her in five seconds.” Jo muttered, burying her hands in her pockets.

_Maybe, maybe not_ , he mused but didn’t say that out loud, mindful of Johanna’s ego. The girl prided herself on being the toughest of their lot and it would have been difficult to say who, of her or Katniss, was the most powerful one.

But _Effie_ now…

The moment he and Haymitch had walked into that club he had felt her and that had been _before_ Haymitch had finished turning her. Given who her sire was… It wasn’t that surprising she was _that_ powerful. She might not have been a skilled fighter but she had charisma enough that he was certain it wouldn’t be long before she managed to develop a thrall.

“I’m not sure she’s the one you should be worrying about.” he snorted. “Can’t see Haymitch taking it very well.”

“You’re going to go talk to him or what?” she spat, bringing them back on topic.

He sighed. “And say _what_? Look, you don’t like her, I get it, but I ain’t gonna march over there and get my ass landed to me just ‘cause it all bothers you that Haymitch is getting some.”

“It’s not about him getting some.” she snarled. “You’ve seen his neck? She uses him as a chew toy.”

“Whatever floats his boat.” he dismissed. He had his suspicions that Haymitch used her as a chew toy too, except the bite marks must have been in more… _discrete_ places.

“What if she claims him?” she insisted. “She’s three weeks old and she thinks she can waltz in and…”

“Johanna.” he growled, putting just the right amount of authority in his voice that the girl shut up. She glared at him and plainly resented the show of power but she _blissfully_ shut up. “Listen to me, girl. He’s a hundred and he’s her sire. She won’t force him into _anything_ he doesn’t want. And if he wants to claim her or let her claim him…” He waved his stump in the air. “It’s about time he finds some good in this world. He spent half his undead life taking care of all of your ungrateful asses who want to send _me_ explain to him what he can or can’t do. Newsflash. He can do _whatever_ he wants. You know why? ‘Cause he could tear us all limb to limb and not break _a sweat_.”

Jo’s pout was an ugly thing. “So you won’t help, that’s what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying it’s been three weeks, they’re still all over each other.” he grumbled. “It will fade soon enough. Now run along and let me enjoy my evening in peace for _fuck’s_ sake.”

He tossed the cigarette and stormed back in his house, slamming the door behind him for good measure. He had just finished fixing himself some blood with his coffee when his too sensitive ears picked up the echo of yet another argument.

He closed his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

He couldn’t quite make out what they were fighting about but he had figured out quickly enough that fighting was a lot like foreplay to them. And, surely enough, the shouting match soon left place to more straightforward noises. And even if he had been deaf, it would have been difficult to ignore _the buzzing_. Haymitch’s power was a familiar and comforting background _hum_ that they had all gotten used to – it was comforting, it was safety, it was _home_. Effie now… Effie’s power was new and nobody was still quite used to it yet, which left everyone on edge. It would settle eventually but when they were together like _that_ … Well… Haymitch’s power seemed to _throb_ and it was impossible to ignore it.

He ate his breakfast and waited.

He might not agree with Jo’s methods or with the cowardice of the rest of their friends who would rather push _him_ under the bus _but_ he could still see some stuff would have to be spelled out.

It wasn’t Haymitch’s fault. There weren’t a lot of couples in the Village and none of them were as powerful as Haymitch and Effie were. His friend probably didn’t even realize.

So when the _buzzing_ receded, Chaff took himself by the hand, gathered his courage and crossed the street. He hammered on the door until Haymitch wretched it open, sporting an irritated look and only wearing a pair of checkered sweatpants that seemed to hang low on his hips.

“What?” Haymitch barked, gruff. His grey eyes darted behind Chaff to several specific points down the street where, no doubt, people were spying on them.

“We need to have a talk.” Chaff declared, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Do we?” he growled, flashing fangs, clearly not liking the authoritative attitude.

Chaff held on as long as he could but in the end, he licked his lips and forced his shoulders to relax, forced himself not to appear too confrontational. “Yeah, we _do_. Maybe Effie could quit eavesdropping and go visit Peeta or whatever.”

As if on cue, Effie emerged from the living-room in a ridiculous pink dress and disheveled hair. He wasn’t angry with her, unlike Jo he had nothing against her _per se_ , but he was still annoyed to have to do _this_ and he supposed it _showed_. She hissed because she felt threatened and then winced, shaking her head.

“My apologies.” she sighed. “I still have troubles controlling… Well.. _This_ …”

“It’s fine, love.” he dismissed.

“Not sure it _is_.” Haymitch growled, his eyes still staring at something behind his shoulder. “The _fuck_ is Jo lurking around for? ‘Cause if she’s got it in her head to attack my girl…”

“Nobody’s gonna attack Effie.” Chaff stated, loud enough to be heard three streets away by sensitive ears. It was an order that everyone would respect or regret defying.

“Better not.” he retorted. “Cause if they do, they won’t walk away from it.”

“Enough nonsense, Haymitch.” she chided, slipping past him, letting out a small purring sound as she did so. “I will be at Peeta’s.”

Haymitch watched her go and then stepped aside to let Chaff in, slamming the door shut almost pointedly. “What’s this all about, then? ‘Cause if you all think you’re subtle…”

“Get an old friend a drink, yeah?” he snorted, clapping his shoulder. “Whiskey will do.”

Haymitch rolled his eyes but led the way to the living-room, seemed to think better of it and then steered him toward the kitchen. Probably because the proofs of what had just happened with Effie were _all over_ the living-room.

“I ain’t letting her go.” Haymitch snapped.

“Not asking you to.” Chaff shrugged.

“ _They_ are.” he spat, glaring at whatever – or whoever – he could sense beyond the window. “I get it. She’s a pain in the ass and I hate her most days. But if she goes, I go. She’s never been to Paris, I might take her there.”

“You hate Paris.” he pointed out, taking a sip of the whiskey Haymitch had just poured him.

“Didn’t say I would _stay_ there.” his friend scoffed. “She’s all fancy and _shit_. Might like a tour of Europe. It’s been a while since I did that.”

“You would never leave us for good. Not for _Europe_ anyway.” he chuckled. “Stop playing at being an old grumpy vampire.”

Haymitch smirked, amused, but it was short-lived. He soon grew serious. “I ain’t kidding. She goes, I go.”

“Nobody’s asking her to go.” Chaff temporized. “But it’d be good if you could keep it…. _Low_. Buddy, I’m all for you pleasing the lady but I really don’t need to hear as much as I do. Or _feel_ , for that matter. Maybe you don’t need to… _show off_ about being an old powerful vampire that much or that often, yeah? I’m sure she’s got the drift by now.”

Haymitch had the good grace to look embarrassed. He finally sat down and poured himself a glass, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. “She’s young, she’s still getting used to the vampire thing… And…”

“And?” he prompted.

His friend made the whiskey twirl twice in his glass before downing it. “She challenges my authority. All the _fucking_ time. I’m her _bloody_ sire – pun intended – doesn’t that go with instinctive respect or whatever? I can’t help myself. She defies me and I just… You know. _Show off_ , like you say. She’s _such_ a pain in the ass, I swear…”

Chaff sighed, snatched the bottle and refilled their glasses. “She’s powerful.”

“That too.” Haymitch admitted with a snort. He didn’t look sad or disappointed about it though. If anything, he looked happy to have find someone feisty. A good match.

“Teach her to keep herself under control, yeah? Work on that…” he advised. “She’s still feeding of you?”

“No.” Haymitch shook his head. “Well, yeah, sometimes. But I’m feeding of her too, so… It’s less about _feeding_ than…” He waved that away. “She’s on blood bags now. She’s not big on it but she’s doing fine. I was thinking about taking her into town in a week or so, test how she does around humans.”

“We could take Peeta too.” he agreed. “He’s had a hard time with keeping off live human blood. We can’t keep him secluded here forever.”

“Works for me.” Haymitch approved. “We can take Katniss, Finnick and Beetee with us. Between the five of us we should be able to control them if they lose it.”

“Alright. Good. _That_ ’s settled.” he nodded. “Now, back to the matter at hands… You’re my best friend and I love you but I swear I’m gonna walk outside in daylight if you don’t get your house soundproofed.”

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on…”

“No.” he cut him off. “We can’t do much about the power thing until she learns to control herself but I won’t listen to you screaming at each other or fucking each other senseless if I don’t have to. For one thing, it’s giving me a hard on every time and _I_ don’t have any pretty chick to take care of it. You’re getting this house soundproofed.”

His friend pursed his lips in displeasure but eventually gave him a brief nod, cheeks and tips of his ears a nice shade of crimson. “Fine. Alright. I’ll talk to Beetee about it, see what he can come up with.”

Chaff almost rubbed it in but then he decided his friend had been embarrassed enough for the day. He nodded to the collections of vampire hickeys on his throat. “Jo thinks she uses you as a chew toy.”

“I’m hers and she’s mine.” Haymitch growled, almost defensively.

Chaff drummed his fingers on the rim of his glass, choosing his next words cautiously. “You wanna be careful with all that _yours_ and _mine_ business when you’re biting each other… Wouldn’t do to accidentally claim her. Eternity’s an awfully long time.”

Not that you could claim someone _accidentally_. It was very much like a marriage and only worked with the full consent of each party involved. It was all in the blood after all.

A shadow passed on Haymitch’s face.

“Wouldn’t be that bad.” his friend muttered.

Chaff was surprised and didn’t bother hiding it. Yes, it was the first time he had seen Haymitch willingly enter a serious relationship and, yes, he had talked about that possibility with Johanna but… He hadn’t thought he was thinking about it yet.

“You’ve known her a month.” he pointed out.

Haymitch awkwardly shifted on his chair and downed his glass. “The moment I saw her in that club I…” His friend stopped and shrugged. “Look, I know it’s stupid, won’t blame you for laughing at me, but… I feel like I’ve known her forever. Like… Like I was _waiting_ for her or some _shit_. I don’t know if it’s because I sired her. I don’t know if it’s because she’s so _damn_ powerful it’s intoxicating. I just know I can’t lose her, alright?”

There was a hint of a growl in there, a challenge or a dare Chaff wasn’t sure.

“Still _fucking_ early to think about forever.” he pressed all the same.  “Give it a decade or two.”

It wasn’t like Haymitch to rush into that kind of things.

“Ain’t saying I’m gonna ask her tomorrow.” his friend grumbled. “Just saying… I’m serious about keeping her here. And if the others have got a problem with it…”

“The others have a problem with hearing you having sex and shouting at each other all the time.” Chaff insisted. “Get that out of the way, it will go a long way into smoothing things over. They’ll fall in line.”

“Even Jo?” Haymitch mocked.

“Jo needs her ass kicked once in a while.” he chuckled good naturedly. “You know she doesn’t deal well with new women. She feels threatened easily. And she likes it even less when the newbies get all your attention. It was the same when you brought Katniss in.”

She was jealous, in short, but he wasn’t going to say that aloud. It wasn’t that her crush was much more than that but Johanna was insecure. She kept people at arm length but she was desperate to belong and was terrified of finding herself on her own again. She was afraid of being replaced.

Haymitch had a gift to find strays who needed help. He also had a gift for finding kids who had a temper. Katniss hadn’t immediately fit in and she and Jo had butted heads more than once before they had become friends.

“She better get used to it.” his friend declared. “Effie’s mine and she’s here to stay.”

Which made her Haymitch’s official consort.

Which put her above Johanna in the food chain.

Which wouldn’t go down well.

With the Careers using their back yard as their hunting ground, it wasn’t the right time for that sort of power struggle.

“Just get that house soundproofed.” Chaff begged and then he couldn’t help himself, he laughed. “What the _fuck_ did you break that last time?”

There _had_ been the sound of collapsing furniture.

“Coffee table.” His friend admitted.

“She likes it wild.” he taunted.

“She doesn’t like her sex life discussed and she’s coming back.” Haymitch warned, about thirty seconds before they heard the front door opening and closing. Surely enough, Effie walked in the kitchen, looking very much subdued. Haymitch frowned. “What’s wrong with you? Someone bothered you?”

Haymitch was very good at controlling himself but Chaff saw a flash of his fangs.

Effie was flushed and didn’t seem to be able to meet their eyes.

“Peeta mentioned a few… problems.” she explained before pursing her lip petulantly. “Haymitch, why didn’t you mention the enhanced hearing? Are you aware _everyone_ can hear us when we… And… And what is this about _feeling_ us?” Haymitch winced and Chaff burst out laughing to her clear irritation. “I _fail_ to see what is amusing! Truly, if I had _known_ … Oh… I am _never_ having sex again.”

“What?” Haymitch’s head snapped up so fast something must have snapped in his neck.

Chaff wiped tears of hilarity from his eyes but took pity on her. She looked mortified.

“You know the buzzing you feel when you’re near another vampire?” he asked.

“Yes.” she nodded, half glaring at Haymitch and half squirming in embarrassment.

“It’s stronger or weaker depending on who it is, right?” he continued.

She nodded. “You are strong but less than Haymitch.”

“Yeah, well… You’re not exactly weak yourself.” he snorted. “So when you and Haymitch get into a fight and you try to get the upper hand, you power throbs and the buzzing increase. You need me to explain what happens when you’re into that _other sort_ of fighting or…”

“No, I understand.” she said quickly, flushing ever redder. She cleared her throat. “We are _very_ sorry for any inconvenience we have caused. _Please_ , assure everyone it _won’t_ happen again. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go hide upstairs and not come out until a year or so.”

Chaff burst out laughing, shaking his head at her back.

Haymitch made a face and propped himself on the table to stand up. “I need to go see Beetee. Now.”

He walked to Beetee’s house with him, planning on going to the woods to hunt himself something afterwards.

“For what it’s worth… I like her.” he told his friend.

Haymitch didn’t acknowledge that but his shoulder bumped against his.

They didn’t need to talk to understand each other.


End file.
